The invention relates to gates and panels used in any fenced enclosure, but is particularly related to gates and panels in a matching chain link type fence.
A need has existed for a fabricated gate or panel which can be easily assembled in the field from piece parts shipped knocked-down in a carton, or as bulk loose parts. This invention answers that need.
In the past, gates had to be assembled in a shop and shipped ready for installation. This method required costly handling and shipping that involved heavy duty transportation facilities for the large size gates, extra manpower at loading and unloading points, and often required mechanical equipment for the handling process. If assembling was attempted in the field it required powered equipment for rivetting or other assembling processes. This invention eliminates such expensive and laborious requirements.
This invention provides for the shipment of the gate or panel in a knock-down condition. The framework is merely longitudinal pieces; the fabric can be precut and shipped flat or rolled (depending on size), or can be cut to fit in the field from a bulk supply roll of the fabric, and the balance of parts can be shipped in a shipping carton or shipping bag. All of these individual elements of the gate structure are easily handled with a minimum of labor involved.
The assembly in the field can be accomplished with hand tools. The channel-like ridges are on the interior sides of the open face or throat of the channel-like frame. These teeth-like ridges are sloped or canted toward the interior of the channel and run with the longitudinal length of the channel-like frame member. Clips for holding the chain link fabric (which provides the barrier surface of the gate or panel), also have teeth-like ridges on the two opposite sides. These teeth-like ridges of the clips are easily pressed into place in the channel, after being hooked to the chain-like fabric. The teeth-like ridges of the clips (which are sloped or canted in an opposing direction from the teeth-like ridges in the aforementioned channel-like frame) mesh with the teeth-like ridges of the channel-like frame and lock into place as the said clips are pushed into place in the channel-like frame.
The tension of the chain link fabric holds the teeth in the locked condition. The plurality of teeth allow for various amounts of tensioning and adjustment.
Several embodiments of the aforementioned clip will be described in the specifications which follow.
A corner connector fits into the tube portion of the channel-like frame members that meet at each of the corners of gate frame, thus simplifying the assembly without the need for rivets, bolts, or screws. A cover molding can be used to cover the mitred joint of the gate.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an easily assembled gate for a fenced enclosure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gate that can be shipped in knocked-down condition for easy assembly in the field with simple hand tools.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a means for holding chain-link fabric suspended within a gate frame or panel that can be pushed into assembled position.
It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the application of tension on chain link fabric suspended within a gate frame or fence panel so as to make it taut, by using the aforesaid means for holding the chain-link fabric suspended in the frame.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a simple means for assembly of the gate frame members at the corners of the said gate.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.